Hurting for a family
by SmilesAndLaughs
Summary: Kyouya and Haruhi. They were having a baby, then they lost it. Will they get another shot at a family?Miscarriage fic. Read review. To continute or not to continue you tell me. KyouyaXHaruhi!


The day Kyouya Ohtori found out his wife, a former Haruhu Fujiokia, was pregnant was one of the best days of his life (along with the wedding, and proposal of course).

He had gotten home from work early, only to find his wife no where to be found. Of course he had speculated she would be home from law school by now, but knowing her, she would probably be studying at the library. He sighed deeply and set down his briefcase. He walked over to the bed, sat down, shut his eyes, and took in a deep breath. He really wanted to have some time alone with her, after all they were both very busy people. He had to manage an entire corporation, alone might I add. While she had just started her 3rd year of law school a few weeks ago. They saw little of each other during the week and he was growing impatient. He had probably seen her all of 5 hours that week. Not to mention the fact that they hadn't really had a moment to be 'intimate'. Hell! It had been about a month or more since they had been! It was driving him insane.

A slight scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He ran to the source of the noise, the bathroom (the one place he hadn't thought to look. Which in hindsight he probably shouldn't have skipped over). There stood Haruhi with a goofy grin on her face as she stared down a the little plastic stick.

Kyouya cocked an eyebrow as he stood there confused. "Is something wrong, Haruhi?"

She didn't seem to hear him. She had gone positively giddy, which was not like her. It wasn't at all in her nature.

"Hello? Haruhi?" He said waving his hand in front of her face.

She was quickly snapped out of her trance, but still maintained a huge smile as she looked up at her husband. "You're home early!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Indeed I am. You're in an odd mood. Anything I should know about?"

She bit her lip wondering how she would tell him. She didn't know how. And after all she was still shocked after just finding out herself.

"I'm not sure if you should know just yet." She stated.

He smirked. "Yet?"

Suddenly she remembered the stick in her hand, which she quickly held behind her back. However it was not quick enough to go noticed by Kyouya. He swiftly grabbed it from behind her back and held it above both of their heads.

"Hey! Kyouya!" She said reaching for it. He smirked and ignored her pleads as he looked up at it. Then after looking at it for a second, he it dropped onto the floor as he stood there frozen.

"Kyouya?" She said worriedly. "Is something wrong?... I thought you'd be excited."

He just looked down at the girl and wrapped his arms around her again. His smirk was gone and replaced with a wide smile. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"We're having a baby." She smiled.

"Indeed." He said lifting her up and carrying her away to 'celebrate'.

The next month flew by. She had her first ultrasound, everything went fine. Apparently she was seven whole weeks into her pregnancy. Now she was reaching her 12th week.

They had told Kyouya's father and also hers. Both were delighted, though Ranka was more thrilled then Yoshio (Which is to be expected). They had yet to tell the club, because they knew of their varying levels of excitement and how that would cause headache. Not to mention how much energy it would take. Though they knew it was coming around time to tell them. So they invited them over.

Honey and Mori were the first to arrive, with the twins and Tamaki following not too shortly after. They all sat down in the chairs of the Dinning room. Kyouya and Haruhi stood at the head of the table.

"So what was so important that you needed us all here for?" The twins said simultaneously. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"We just have something to tell all of you." Haruhi said as she looked to Kyouya to finish.

"it turns out that in a few months I'm going to be a father" Kyouya said looking at down at his wife smiling, not paying much attention to the rest of them.

"Congratulations." Mori said in his more excited but still monotoned voice.

"Woah! A baby! Can I be the uncle?" Honey said prancing around.

"We can teach him all our tricks!" Said the twins.

"You will not teach the baby anything." Haruhi said strictly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Honey.

"It's too soon to tell yet, but we will let you know as soon as we are informed."

All were conversing but one, Tamaki who sat for a while pondering. He looked from Kyouya to Haruhi, then in one sudden out burst he yelled "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR LITTLE GIRL?!"

"Here it goes." Haruhi said rubbing her temples.

Tamaki lunged across the table and held Kyouya by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you do?" He said in a low, but threatening voice.

"You are aware that we are married. Right?"

"That's no excuse!"

"Oh really? Because-" For some reason their voices became muffled to Haruhi as her vision blurred. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. She became confused and somewhat dizzy. She gripped a chair to keep from falling forward.

"Haru-chan are you okay?" Honey said, but it only came out as gibberish in her mind. The room stopped and she could hear the very concerned voices of the six men as they began to surround her. Her vision clouded together and became one big black blob as she let herself slip out of consciousness.

Quickly Mori caught her as she dropped. He carried her over into the living room and placed her on the couch. They all followed behind.

Something caught Kyouya's eye. They grew wide. Her skirt was stained with a small amount blood. The amount was slowly increasing.

"Shit." He pushed the twins out of the way and quickly picked her up. "Tamaki get some towels, Honey senpai call 9-1-1. Hikaru, Karou call Ranka and my father and tell them to meet us at the hospital it's urgent. Mori senpai make sure that everyone gets to the hospital."

Everyone did what they were told. Kyouya began to pace with Haruhi in his arms not quite sure what to do. She was losing blood. Within a couple of minutes the ambulance arrived. Everyone hurried and rushed out the door. Kyouya got into the ambulance with Haruhi while rest of them followed in a limo. They got to the hospital and Haruhi was rushed to the ER, Kyouya was forced out of the room. He walked to the waiting room where the host club, his father, and Ranka all sat.

"What happened?!" Ranka said.

Kyouya said nothing he just stood there, light gleamed off of his glasses not letting everyone see the hurt in his eyes.

"Kyouya," his father began. "I was in the middle of a very important meeting. I care about your wife very much, but if I cannot be told what is going on at the moment I t-"

"I'm almost positive Haruhi had a miscarriage." He looked like he wanted something to punch.

The room grew silent. Ranka gasped. Honey clung to Mori as tears weld up in his eyes. Tamaki became oddly serious as he stared at the floor with scrunched eyebrows. Hikaru and Karou sat there in silence and only nodded. Yoshio sat there processing various things in the situation. Without a word Kyouya left the room.

"Should we go after him?" Tamaki asked.

"No." His father said. "He wants to be alone."

Kyouya walked down the hospital corridor, then outside. He stopped and turned to the wall of the building. He began punching the brick wall with all his might. A few tears escaped his eyes. He didn't think this actually cane with building a family. Sure he knew things like this were possible, but they had taken precautions. She was careful, she took her vitamins, she ate right. God! She did everything she was supposed to! This wasn't meant to happen to them! Especially not her. She didn't deserve this. She deserved to be happy, but things don't always work out they way they were supposed to.

He breathed heavily. He wiped off the tears, and regained his composure. He walked back inside where some nurses bandaged up his bleeding hands, then he walked back into the waiting room where the rest of them were. No one said a word. About five minutes later a doctor walked in "Haruhi Ohtori."

Kyouya stood.

"We weren't able to save the baby. We are very sorry for your loss."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and nodded. "May I see my wife?"

The doctor nodded and took Kyouya down the hall into her room.

Haruhi sat up her fist clinging the sheets as he cried. It wasn't something he liked to see. He walked to her and took her into his arms.

"I lost the baby." She sobbed.

"It's not your fault." He said resting his head on hers as he held her.

"I loved that baby. I loved it so much."

"I know you did. I did too."

**It's revised,... Somewhat. I'm leaning toward the idea of adding on to the story. So thoughts? Your opinion matters!**


End file.
